Wireless communication systems have become increasingly popular over the last decade. Such systems allow users to communicate with each other in various modes. For example, some systems allow users to communicate with each other by way of full-duplex voice communication links, where each link is allocated to all parties for transmitting and receiving voice communications simultaneously (e.g., a cellular or interconnect communication). Other systems allow users to communicate with each other by way of half-duplex voice communication links, where each link is allocated to a single party at a time for transmitting voice communications (e.g., a dispatch communication).
In many situations, a user initiates a communication with one or more users in a particular mode, for example, half-duplex mode or full-duplex mode, but after the communication commences, it becomes apparent to the users that the current mode of communication is not the most desirable. For example, a calling party initiates a full-duplex call with a target party for the purpose of having an elaborate discussion on a particular topic. Such call entailing an elaborate discussion on a particular topic is typically suitable for full-duplex communication. After several conversations go back and forth in a full-duplex fashion, the parties' conversation changes to a short question and answer session, which would typically be more desirable to communicate in a half-duplex mode. Alternatively, over time due to network congestion, in order to conserve network resources, it may be more desirable to carry on the conversation in half-duplex mode.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless communication system and method that allow for seamless switching from full-duplex mode to half-duplex mode. This would eliminate the need for the parties to terminate the current full-duplex call and initiate the commencement of a half-duplex call, and would also allow the conservation of network resources during times of network congestion.